reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spines of America
(PS4) or (ONE) to open the Weapon Wheel and press (PS4) or (ONE) to view the Item Wheel * Use (PS4) or (ONE) to select Kit and cycle to your binoculars with / (PS4) or / (ONE) * Release (PS4) or (ONE) to equip the binoculars * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) to look at the Home through your binoculars ---- Day approach * Rob the Home * Get to the barn unseen * Wait for Hosea inside the Barn ---- Night approach * Rob the Home * Find Hosea outside ---- * Return the stagecoach to Emerald Ranch * Drive the stagecoach into the Barn | rewards = $82.50 Ability to sell wagons to Seamus. | previous = "Exit Pursued by a Bruised Ego" | next = "The Sheep and the Goats" }} The Spines of America is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview To prove their business credentials to the Emerald Ranch fence, Seamus, Arthur and Hosea attempt to rob a stagecoach from Old Bob Crawford at Carmody Dell. Story Arthur will arrive at Emerald Ranch. Hosea is seen talking to Seamus. Hosea greet Arthur and introduces Seamus their new prospective business partner. Seamus tell Hosea that he problems with trusting them and believes they are amateurs. Hosea convinces Seamus that he and Arthur can prove themselves to him. Seamus asks them to steal a stolen stagecoach that was purchased from his cousin-in-law named Bob Crawford and if they are able to achieve the task Seamus states that he is willing to do business with them. Seamus tell them that Crawford lives around Carmody Dell. Seamus states that Crawford has money in his house and they can take the money if they like. Seamus tells them not to kill anyone. Once Arthur and Hosea arrive at the house, the player has the choice to rob during the daytime or nighttime. If the player chooses to rob during the daytime, Hosea will distract Bob Crawford and his son Bob Crawford Jr. Arthur can steal stuff from the home and after looting the house Arthur will head to a barn where the stagecoach is stashed. Afterwards, Bob Crawford and his son will go back inside the house and Hosea will head over to the barn. When leaving the barn with the stagecoach, Bob Crawford Jr. will hear some noise and notices them stealing the stagecoach. Arthur and Hosea will ride away from the ranch and head to the ranch. If the player decides to go during nighttime Bob Crawford and his son will be sleeping. Arthur can steal items and money from the house. Afterward Arthur and Hosea enter the barn and steal the stagecoach without being spotted. Gold Medal Objectives * Loot everything from Carmody Dell. * Don’t get spotted. * Deliver the wagon to Emerald Ranch within 1 minute and 10 seconds. Video walkthrough File:Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mission -12 - The Spines of America -Gold Medal- RDR2 PC - Mission -12 - The Spines of America -Replay & Gold Medal- Navigation de:Die Rückgrate Amerikas Category:Redemption II Missions